Ancients Arise
by Chisato Morohiko
Summary: When Hiccup finds a strange girl who crashed on one of the islands in the archipelago, He takes her back to Berk, not knowing the results his actions will cause. Now, he and the rest of Berk are plunged into a newly-awakened war between dragons. They must fight till the end, or die trying. But their enemies aren't just mere dragons. They are the predecessors- the Ancient Ones. AU
1. Prologue

**Okay guys this is my first story** **ever** **so please go easy on me. But if any of you have any advice or correction please tell me.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. I only own the plot and my OCs.**

I ran as fast as I could across the island.

The battle raged intensely around me. Trees were burning, the ground was blackened with soot. Dragons lashed ferociously at their enemies, and for once, it wasn't the humans.

It was their own kind.

My chest ached as I saw some of my own army in corpses littering the ground. They used to be like a family to me. They used to trust me.

They used to be the only ones who believed me.

I bit my lip as more and more dragons fell to their demise. I knew we were on the losing side. I knew that the moment I saw him.

I was such a fool to go here.

_But they say that a fool never knows when to give up, _I thought. Strangely, this comforted me slightly. I gathered all my determination and set my eyes forward. I gradually heightened my senses and reached the edge of a cliff. Taking a deep breath, I released an unearthly roar.

A roar that can only be made by my kin.

Through my peripheral vision, I saw some dragons freeze momentarily in their movements. But I didn't care, not when I heard a roar similar to mine resound through the air. I had no time to process what was happening around me.

I jumped off the cliff, hands outstretched. Closing my eyes, I felt the hot wind against my face. It carried various scents, none of which spelled good news. It was all destruction, mayhem, and death. I bit my lower lip in frustration. I led them here. I did this.

I was brought out of my thoughts when an all too familiar scent invaded my sensitive nostrils.

The scent of my dragon.

Out of pure instinct, I placed my hands in front of me while waiting for scales to meet my fingertips.

They barely brushed against my fingers when I snapped my eyes open. I let the rest of my body fall on her wide back. I cast my legs astride and held on tight. We shot through the air and I almost missed the way my dragon's muscles relaxed due to my own feeling of relief. I smiled slightly and rubbed small circles on her back to sooth her in response. I felt her muscles contract in the way they did when she let out a croon. She must have been worried about me.

A ball of fire streaked past us, grazing my cheek in the process. I hissed in pain. My dragon screeched when she felt the heat radiating from it. I mentally scolded myself and steered towards the main source of destruction. _"This is not the time to relax." _I told myself. "_This is war."_

We charged towards his towering form. Hard, blackish-blue scales covered his whole body. Huge horns stuck out on each side of his head and his chin was pointed. Everything about it was already giving off bad vibes.

He sensed us and roared loudly, calling his minions. Their black eyes glinted evilly and they barred their teeth, exposing their sharp teeth. They screeched and dived towards us.

I stood up and planted my feet firmly on my dragon's back. I felt my fingernails grow longer and bared my teeth, showing long canines that served as fangs. My dark green eyes turned to slits.

For the next few moments, all I could think of was to kill. I slashed at any other enemy that came my way. My hands were soon dripping with blood. I then noticed something wet dripping down my cheeks. I was crying. I hurriedly wiped then away, afraid of showing fear in front of my enemies. My dragon must've noticed my distress, because she steered away from the fight and crooned softly at me. I pat her back gently as if reassuring her.

But I could see in her eyes that she wasn't convinced.

I couldn't blame her though. We were fighting this war for over two months now. At first it was just small, small enough to be not considered a war. They used to just stick to minor ambushes. But lately, they had become much bolder with their movements, right to the point wherein some even decided to attack large villages. And before it was just in one place wherein they would attack. But now they even started attacking other places, spreading slowly across the world. During that expanse of time, we had a few casualties on both sides. It was greatly affecting me. Others assure me that the casualties we've had we were nothing compared to most wars, but I couldn't help but notice the growing victims on our side, both human and non-human.

All in all, this battle was probably the worst I've ever had. We were caught by surprise when they ambushed us. Fortunately, there were only a few dragons with me, so the casualties surely won't be too severe this time. But even though I knew that most of my family were still safe, it did nothing to ease my guilt.

After all, the dragons were still my family.

At that moment, I finally decided to retreat instead. We were too outnumbered, and things would surely get worse if we'd stay here any longer. I let out two loud and brief shrieks before screaming a long one- the signal to retreat. The ones on my side immediately turned away from the fight and flew towards me and my dragon, who was already flying out of the island.

All of a sudden a massive pressure knocked me off my dragon. All I heard was the terrified shriek of my dragon before everything turned black.

**I reedited this chapter so it's longer compared to the previous one. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to leave some reviews too! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD (although I'd love to...)**

Hiccup plopped down on his bed and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He had enough dealing with the twins and Snotlout. They never stopped goofing off earlier in the Academy and now it was giving Hiccup a huge headache. As he massaged his head, he heard a thump beside him. He looked up and saw green, wide, dragon eyes staring back at his own. Hiccup smiled softly and patted his dragon's muzzle. He closed his eyes again, recalling the previous events in the past years.

Three years have passed since the defeat of the Red Death. Things in the village have been better for the past weeks. Dragon incidents were still occurring, but not as much compared to the first year the dragons came to live with them.

Life that time was pretty hectic.

Fortunately, it subsided throughout the years as people learned how to handle dragons themselves. But meanwhile, the twins and Snotlout, unfortunately, barely changed at all. They still pulled pranks on everyone (excluding the chief of course), and they still were loud and boisterous. Not to mention stupid.

There was one thing Hiccup felt very uneasy about though.

As a result of being next in line as chief, Hiccup had to attend meetings not only in the village, but amongst other villages as well. Five months have passed since Hiccup was visiting other villages in different parts of the archipelago, and he was starting to handle it very well now. But three weeks ago, a certain subject was brought up on one of the meetings, a subject which placed Hiccup on edge for the past few days.

It was about some reports of dragon activity somewhere down south. Normally, this would be just a normal problem for Hiccup, until he found out that the damage caused affected whole islands, sometimes disfiguring it so much to the point of no recognition (unless you look at a map). Not only that, but the witnesses claim that the dragons involved were bigger than average. Even worse, they weren't attacking humans, they were attacking _each other._

Now that was an absolute rare occurrence.

True, dragons sometimes do fight with one another, but the witnesses also say that they weren't just fighting, but _killing_ each other. They say that for the first few days they noticed it happening, the same activity has been seen only in remote areas of the archipelago.

But it doesn't help the fact that the amount of times it has happened were increasing as of late.

Hiccup broke his train of thought and sighed again. He opened his eyes and turned to his dragon before he smiled.

"Wanna go on another flight Toothless?" Hiccup whispered. The said dragon bounced up and down merrily at the thought of another flight. Hiccup laughed at his dragon's actions. Toothless would never refuse a flight offered to him by Hiccup.

After mounting the saddle, they shot through the sky. Hiccup breathed in the refreshing air and did a couple of loops with Toothless.

"Nothing better than a nice fly around here, ain't it bud?" He sighed in relief and felt Toothless roar in response.

Hiccup laughed lightheartedly and looked around him. Both of them were a little far off from the village. The sun was still way uphead so it was still somewhere around the afternoon. An idea crossed Hiccup's head that moment.

"Hey Toothless, wanna fly around the archipelago a bit?" Toothless' eyes lit up and he gave a sudden burst of speed, towards the vast ocean outside of Berk.

"Whoa! Slow down bud!" Hiccup said while chuckling nervously as he struggled to hold on to the saddle. Toothless could get quite frisky about flights, especially on his good days.

Due to the wider area the ocean provided, they performed more difficult maneuvers and more adrenaline-pumping stunts. This kept on for more than an hour, with much whooping and elated shouts from the brunette. They also wove through compact sea stacks just like the first flight they took together, except with much more experience.

Suddenly, something caught Hiccup's eye when they zoomed past a particular island.

"Hey Toothless, turn back. I wanna check something." Toothless made a questioning noise but obeyed nonetheless.

When they reached the island, the scene took them by surprise.

Part of the small island's surface was destroyed. It formed a line, one end faint while it gradually thickend till the other end, as if something was dragged across the length of it. Hiccup scrunched his eyebrows.

_"… __vast islands… badly damaged…"_

_"… __witnessed dragons… huge… unusual behavior…"_

With his heart pounding in his chest, Hiccup nudged Toothless towards the island.

"Let's check it out bud" Hiccup said.

Toothless flew down to where the trail was deep, an indication that whatever had fallen had ended up here. Hiccup dismounted him and took in the sight. In the air, the trail was no more than a thin and narrow gash on the surface, but now that Hiccup was on land, it was wider and deeper. It was probably as wide as the forge back on Berk.

Hiccup inspected the surface and picked up a branch that had been snapped off its tree. He turned it over and ran his finger over it. "Huh. Looks like something really big and heavy did this."

Hiccup almost jumped in surprise when he heard his dragon call out to him. He stood up and made his way towards Toothless, where the said dragon was sniffing at something Hiccup hadn't noticed when he landed.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup said, kneeling beside his dragon. There he saw what Toothless had called him for.

A girl, no older than Hiccup, was unconscious on the ground.

Hiccup gasped in surprise. This girl was... Odd. Well, Hiccup shouldn't be surprised, considering how vikings were already odd enough. But even so, this girl was more unusual.

Red wasn't a rare hair color, but people who have it usually had tints of other colors, such as brown or black. One example was Hiccup's father, Stoick, who had reddish brown hair.

But Hiccup had never seen anyone with such deep, pure, red hair before, such as that of the girl in front of him.

Another thing was her clothing. She had a cloak wrapped around her, which was normal at first, until Hiccup realized it was made of scales- _dragon scales._

Hiccup gingerly reached out a hand for it. Its color varied from white to peach, a color he'd never seen on dragons before. The colors seemed to swirl and mix with each other, giving Hiccup an illusion of the sky around sunset. When his hand made contact with it, he marveled at the texture. It was not the usual 'dry and scaly' feel. It felt more like leather instead, hard yet smooth.

"Whoa..." Hiccup breathed out.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when his dragon nudged him on the shoulder non-too gently. Hiccup turned sharply to Toothless.

"What?" Hiccup hissed. Toothless gave him a restless look and looked back and forth between his rider and the girl. Confused, Hiccup turned towards the girl again.

Only then did he see the bruises and burns that littered the girl's skin.

Mentally scolding himself, Hiccup hurriedly scooped up the girl and placed her on Toothless. Surprisingly, Toothless didn't object. He rarely lets anyone ride him besides Hiccup, except during emergencies of course. Even more so, he seemed to be angry at him for not realizing anything sooner. Hiccup noticed this and patted the side of his dragon's head and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah... I know. I'm sorry I didn't notice." Hiccup mumbled, mounting Toothless at the same time. Toothless snorted as if saying 'You better be' and immediately took off after Hiccup's prosthetic clicked in place.

They took off towards Berk.

If only they went farther away from Berk, they would have seen the totally destructed island beyond.

**Hey guys! Here's the first chapter for you :)**

**If any of you are wondering, this story is on wattpad too. Don't worry though. I'm the same author ^^**

**Don't forget to RnR!**


End file.
